Cora-san and Law, a father-and-son-story
by heroesdiesmiling
Summary: Corazon and his wife, Lilly, were married, had a house, just a child was missing. After a little incident, they adopted Law and were a small happy family but it shouldn't stay like that.
1. Chapter 1: Rocinante and Lilly

**Law and Corazon, a father-and-son-story**

Chapter 1: Rocinante and Lilly

"Roci, you better watch your feet!", Lilly laughed at her husband, a very tall, skinny man called Donquixote Rocinante, who carried a package full of porcelain plates. Rocinante was a very clumsy man and he already dropped like ten plates of the things they got at the wedding. But his wife didn't care about it, she thought of it as something she loved about him. Since she had met him ten years ago, at the age of 14, he has been clumsy. He dropped things, he fell to the ground, he burnt his clothes when he lightened a cigarette, but it always made her laugh and he loved her laughing, it was like an angel was laughing. "Don't worry, I'm alright!", he said and placed the package on the ground in the kitchen of their new house. It was the wedding present of his parents and he was very thankful for that. Lilly walked upstairs, standing in front of an empty room. She smiled happily and small tears appeared in her eyes. "What's wrong, dear?", Rocinante asked a little worried, he hated to see his beloved wife cry. "I just... You know whose room this is going to be, right?", she said and smiled at her husband. Rocinante couldn't help but to smile too. It should be the room of their child and Rocinante automatically started imagine how Lilly and he would decorate the room, his wife already having a big belly, which he would kiss everyday he got up and went to sleep. "Yeah...", he simply said and nodded, kissing hear head. "Hey, little brother, would you please come and help me with that wardrobe? It is heavy as fuck and dad can't help out because of his back!", his big brother, Doflamingo called from downstairs. Rocinante sighed. His brother had a talent for destroying the romantic moments between the married couple. "I'm on my way, Doffy!", he said and walked back downstairs and helped his brother carrying all the stuff inside. In the evening all he boxes, packages and crates stood in the house and the Donquixote Family, in this case Roci and his wife, his elder brother Doffy and his parents, stood in the kitchen, or sat on the ground, and ate Chinese noodles his mom had brought for them. "Thank you all for helping us, that is really great of you.", Lilly said while she leaned against Rocinante's chest. "No problem, little sis.", Doflamingo said. Since they were a couple, Doflamingo called Lilly little sis. Roci simply rolled his eyes. "Oi, don't roll your eyes on me, Corazon!", his brother said grinning. "Well, we'll leave you two alone then, okay? And you come with us, Doflamingo.", Homing, Rocinante's and Doflamingo's father, said. "Alright then. Good night and... Sleep well, you two.", his mom said and blinked. "Oh mom...", he mumbled and blushed a bright pink, sometimes she still treated him like a teenager. "And don't forget, what you dream the first night in a new house comes true!", Doflamingo teased, knowing his brother was always dreaming about having a baby with Lilly. As soon as the family left, Lilly put away the dirty cutlery but Corazon took her by her hips and turned her around, gently kissing her on the lips. "Did I already tell you, that I'm glad I married you?". Corazon asked. "Ah...? Why?", she asked grinning, her arms still wrapped around his neck. "Because when you yell at Doflamingo he stops teasing me.", he laughed and Lilly gently slapped his shoulder. "And I already thought you love me.", she said and fake pouted. "Uhhh... Maybe a little.", he blinked and she kissed him. "Hmmmm... Now a little more...", she kissed him another time. "Okay, I almost love you a lot.", he said and now they kissed each other deeply and Corazon lifted his wife up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and his hand already moved under her shirt. She interrupted the kiss. "Upstairs...?", she whispered. "Upstairs.", he said, lifted her up and carried her upstairs, closing the door of their "bedroom" (right now there was just one mattress with two blankets) behind his back.

A few weeks later, their house was, except the future chidren's room, fully furnished and they both felt well in it. One Sunday morning, Corazon lied sound asleep in their bed, when Lilly suddenly jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Corazon heard her getting up and throwing up into the toilet. He got up as well and ran into the bathroom. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?", he asked worried, kneeling down next to her. "It's called... morning sickness...", she mumbled and wiped her mouth with a tissue. "That's a good sign Roci.", she said with a happy smile. "Does that mean you're...?", he asked, his eyes lighten up. "I think so, yes.", she said happily, again with tears in her eyes. "We... we will become parents...", he said and hugged his wife happily. About two hours later, they sat in the hospital to be 10000% sure. After his wife got some check-ups the doctor smiled at them . "Good Luck, you two will soon be three.", he said and happily Corazon hugged his wife. "We should invite my parents for tonight, are you okay with that?", the young man asked his wife. "Sure!", she said happily. And soon it was evening and Homing and his wife rang on the door. Corazon opened the door and let his parents in. "What's the matter? Why did you invite us all of a sudden?", his mom asked, being really curious. "Just wait a second.", he said and walked into the kitchen, while his parents greeted his wife. He carried out a tablet with three glasses of champagne and one glass of orange juice. When she saw that, she already knew what was going on, but she didn't say a thing. "The reason why I called you is... Well, Lilly is pregnant.", he said with a smile, his mom freaking out of joy. "Congrats! Roci! Lilly!",she hugged and kissed her son, then she hugged Lilly. "Thank you...", she said and blushed. _This is perfect_ , Corazon thought but this happiness shouldn't last long.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye, little angel!

Chapter 2: Goodbye, little Angel

Some other weeks later at night, Lilly woke up with a horrible pain in his belly, when she pulled away the blanket, everything was covered in blood. "Roci... Roci, wake up!", she mumbled in pain and shook Corazon's shoulder who woke up asap. "Lilly what's... Oh shit...", he went quiet when he saw all the blood. "DAMMIT, CALL AN AMBULANCE!", she cried, holding her belly in pain. He grabbed his phone on the nightstand and called an ambulance. He put on some clothes, cause he always just wore boxers when he slept. The ambulance was there a few minutes later, taking his wife with him. He put some clothes in a bag and got into their car, following the ambulance. He followed the paramedics and his wife into the hospital. He held her hand and kissed it. "The baby is okay... the baby is okay...", he whispered. "You have to wait here, sir.", a doctor said and Corazon kissed his wife's hand and watched the doctors bringing her away. He sat down on one of he chairs, hiding his face in his hands. "They're both okay...", he whispered and tried suppress the tears. About thirty minutes later a nurse walked towards him. "Donquixote Rocinante?", she asked him and he nodded. "You can see your wife now.", she said and immediately he got up and followed the nurse into a room where Lilly laid in a bed, connected to medicine bag. He saw that she cried and sat down next to the bed and carefully took Lilly's hand. "Hey... Are you alright...? How do you feel...?", he asked carefully. His wife didn't respond and the doctor walked in. "What's wrong, doctor...? Don't tell me the baby...", he felt how his throat tightening and tears coming up in his eyes. "I'm sorry, sir but this isn't the only bad news I have for you...", he said and Corazon swallowed. "What is it...?", Lilly asked and looked at him. "We don't know why but... The pregnancy hurt the uterus really bad... Another pregnancy isn't possible...", he said and looked down. Lilly started crying. Corazon sat there, tears quietly streaming down his cheeks. Lilly suddenly hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. "I'm so sorry...", she mumbled. "Hey... No need to be sorry, sweetheart, this isn't your fault...", he said and tried to comfort her. "She has to stay here the next two days, then she can go home. And I'll leave you two alone now.", the doctor said and left. He hated to tell people things like that.

The two days passed. In the meanwhile, Corazon had informed his family about the sad news. Lilly had changed since them. She didn't smile anymore, no matter what Corazon did. _She simply needs time_ , he told himself. She had to let go and that is, what she couldn't. Corazon thought of what he could do, and he really had an idea. After Lilly got out of the hospital and they were at home for a few days, Corazon said:"Let's go somewhere.", he said and took her hand. "Where...?", she asked confused. "I won't tell you, just put on some warm clothes since it is cold outside.", he Said and put on a jacket, shoving something into his pocket. "Roci, I really don't feel like going outside... Let's go tomorrow.", she mumbled and sat on the couch again. "That's what you said the past three days. You need to get up one day and get some fresh air. Just come with me.", he begged and also made his begging face. He knew exactly that she couldn't stand that face and sighed and got up. "Alright...", she mumbled and got up, got dressed and left the house with her husband. Corazon smiled a bit, since it was the first time going out with his wife after _it_ happened. Corazon walked with her towards the cemetery. "Where are you going with me...? I want to go back home...", she said and stopped walking. "Just come and see...", he said and tugged her hand. "Okay...", she said and followed him to a little tree. On that tree hang some baby toys, bottles, pacifiers. Corazon pulled out a little pacifier as well. "Roci...", she mumbled and looked up at him, his eyes getting teary again. "Since... There is nothing we can bury... And so you can't say goodbye... I informed myself about what we could do... And someone told me about this tree... Parents who lost their unborn babies... Put some things on that tree and come here whenever they wanna visit their little angles...", he explained and looked at her. "Roci that is... A wonderful idea...", she mumbled and teared up again, burying her face in his chest, he wrapped his arms around her. Some wind came up and blew the leaves away. It was November and is gray, though this moment had something beautiful. Lilly pulled away and took the pacifier, putting it on a bough of the tree. "Goodbye, little Angel, Mommy and Daddy love you so much...", she mumbled between her sobs. Corazon hugged his wife from behind and looked at the pacifier on the tree and then up into the sky. "Goodbye little Angel...", he whispered as well.


	3. Chapter 3: Sun on the clouded sky?

Chapter 3: Sun on the clouded sky? 

A year later, Lilly came home with a great idea. Corazon wasn't at home yet, so she had some time to prepare a nice dinner for her husband and to tell him about her idea. She prepared his favorite food, Spaghetti Carbonara, and lightened some candles. A few minutes later, Rocinante arrived. Lilly hurried to the door and opened it for her clumsy husband, who almost fell inside the house. Lilly chuckled at his clumsiness again and he had to smile. She kissed him gently on the lips and took his bag. "How was your day?", she asked smiling. "A little stressful, but I survived it.", he smiled. "I smell Spaghetti Carbonara allá Lilly...?", he asked with a grin. "Yeah, just for you.", she blinked and his belly made a loud rumbling noise, what made his wife laugh again. "Let's eat then.", she said and guided him into the kitchen that still looked romantic with all the candles. "How did I deserve this...?", he asked smiling and sat down. "Well uhm... I'll tell you later.", she blushed a little and handed Corazon his plate, the she sat down with her own plate. "Today at work... Uh... I talked with (mom of nami) and she said... We could adopt a child...", she mumbled blushing and looked down on her plate. Corazon looked for a short moment at her, then on his plate, thinking about that. "That... I think it would be a good idea I mean we're young, we're married, we have a double income... Why not?", Corazon said smiling and Lilly immediately ran over to him, hugged and kissed him from happiness. And that was the beginning of a time full of documents and check ups by the youth office. Three months later, they could pick up their son. They had spent some days with the baby earlier, but now he was theirs: the six months old baby, called Trafalgar Law, now adding the Name _Donquixote_.

It was the first night they baby spend with them and the baby loud sound asleep in his cradle. Lilly couldn't stop going into the baby's room from time to time and watch the baby sleep. "Lilly... Let him sleep... We have the baby phone here so we hear when he cries!", Corazon said, sitting on the couch and watching TV. Lilly closed the door and walked back to him, sitting next to him and leaning against his chest. "Law is just so... So incredibly cute when he sleeps, all I wanna do is lifting him up and cuddle him all night!", she said happily. Corazon smiled. He was happy when she was. "But he needs his sleep sweetheart.", he smiled and looked at his phone. "And it is already late for us too, we should go to sleep, don't you think?", he asked. "Yeah, you're right.", she nodded. They turned off the TV and the lights and walked upstairs. Corazon undressed and laid down. "Just let me get a look if he is alright, okay? I'll be there in a minute.", she said and left the bedroom, walking into the room next to theirs. The baby was still asleep, sucking on his pacifier. Lilly smiled happily and placed a kiss on the baby's cheek. "Good night, Law. Mommy loves you.", she whispered, and walked back to Corazon. "Are you happy now?", Corazon asked as he wife lied next to him, her head on the left side of his chest so she could hear his heartbeat, while he gently stroked her back. "Yeah, it is perfect right now.", she said smiling as she closed his eyes. But life changes it's ways when it is perfect once.


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Birthday!

Chapter 4: Happy Birthday!

It was October, so Law's first birthday came closer and Lilly was really nervous about that. "Why do you make such fuss about that? It's his first birthday, he won't remember it anyways.", Corazon said as Lilly went through her list of things they needed. "Yeah, you already said it, it's his first birthday and also the first birthday he celebrates with us so it should be perfect, also if he doesn't remember it anymore, okay?", she looked up at her husband. "Okay, okay. Just tell me what I shall do and I'll do it.", Corazon said with a chuckle. "You could get all that stuff.", she handed him another list. "Balloons, Winnie the Pooh tissues, Winnie the Pooh pennons... Winnie the Pooh cups and plates? I think just my parents and Doffy are coming, aren't there normal plates enough?", he tilted his head. "No, this day is Law's day and Law loves Winnie the Pooh and he shall feel well on that day so everyone is eating the cake from Winnie the Pooh plates, understood?"

"Aye aye, Miss", he chuckled. "Alright, I'll get the stuff and I will be back in a few. I love you.", he kissed Lilly's cheek, grabbed the car keys and left. Lilly smiled and walked to the infant on the ground, who was crawling through the living room. "Hey there little one", Lilly smiled, kneeling down in front of him. Law immediately smiled when he saw the dark haired woman. He held onto her trousers and pulled himself in a standing position. "Wow, Law, great done!", she chuckled and lifted the baby up, hugging and kissing him. "Your birthday is soon, are you happy about that?", she asked with a chuckle. Of course, Law didn't know what a birthday was and so he didn't care as long as his mom was there and that he got food whenever he was hungry. She placed the infant on the ground again so he could go back playing. She went back to preparing everything.

After about ten minutes later, Rocinante returned with the stuff Lilly wanted to have. He placed all the things in the kitchen and watched his son. Little Law in the meanwhile crawled to the coffee table in front of the couch, which was low, so Law could reach the top with his hands, pulling himself in a standing position again and suddenly started to walk, just two steps, but he started to walk. Corazon couldn't believe his eyes. "Lilly! LILLY, LAW JUST WALKED!", he called. Law looked up at his father with big eyes. "Do that again, little boy!", Corazon lifted him up and placed him on his feet and Law did some more steps again with the help of his father. "Wow! That's amazing! Stay like that I wanna take a photo!", Lilly said and took out her phone, taking some pictures of father and son, walking through the living room. Law walked faster and chuckled while he walked with the help of the young man. It just got a little painful for Corazon to walk in a stooped posture since he was really tall. "Law, enough for now, daddy's back hurts.", he said and tried to remove Law's hands from his fingers but the baby simply tightened his grip. "Please...", he kneeled down and pulled his fingers away from the infants small hands. Law really didn't like that and wanted to continue to walk but all alone he didn't even manage to stand up, so he started to cry loudly. "Oh Law...", Lilly sighed and picked the baby up. She gently rocked him and caressed his back. "Later again, okay Law?", Corazon smiled at the baby but Law turned his head away from his father, being really disappointed that his father let go of him. "Seems like he's mad at me...", the blond tilted his head. Lilly simply chuckled. "It's not going to be easy with you both when he's older.", Lilly chuckled.

Two days later was the 6th of October, Law's first birthday. The evening before, Corazon and Lilly have decorated the room with a balloons, pennons and the presents for Law. The infant woke up at around seven in the morning, cooing happily in his bed. Lilly heard that he was awake through the baby phone and got up immediately. Corazon still snored quietly, forced to let go of Lilly and didn't even notice it. Lilly walked into the baby's room, smiling down on him when he lied in the cradle, returning her smile. "Good morning, little one, happy happy birthday.", she chuckled and lifted him up, carrying him into the bedroom. "Let's wake up daddy.", she smiled and placed the baby on the bed, next to Corazon's face. Law looked at his father and grabbed his nose, pulling on it. "Ouch...", the young father mumbled and opened his eyes, looking at Law. "Good morning...", he mumbled, not remembering that today was Law's birthday. Some seconds passed before he suddenly sat up and looked at the child. "Oi, happy birthday, Law!", he said, hugging the child. "Let's go and see your presents.", Lilly said and grabbed Corazon's hand and pulled him downstairs, while the blond held his son in his arms. A lot of presents stood on the coffee table. Corazon placed Law on the ground and the baby crawled to the table immediately, pulling himself up to take a closer look at the presents. Rocinante grabbed his phone to take photos of his son. "Here.", Lilly handed him one and for a moment he just stared at his mom before he took the present, teared off the paper. To light came a little toy car with funny sound effects. Law chuckled happily and continued to unpack the presents. When he was finished, Lilly carried a small cake inside with one candle on the top. With big eyes he stared at the cake. "You have to blow the candle and wish for something.", his father said with a smile but Law just stared at the cake. "Let's do it together Law.", Lilly said and blew the candle with the infant. "Well done.", Corazon chuckled and clapped his hands.

In the afternoon, Rocinante's parents and Doflamingo came, also having presents for him. As Doflamingo sat on the couch and played with his phone, Law crawled towards his uncle, tugging on his trouser leg. "Oi, what's wrong?", Doffy looked down on the baby. Law held out his hand and Doflamingo wanted to hold it but Law simply grabbed one of Doffy's fingers and pulled himself in a standing position. "What do you...-"

"- he wants to walk with you", Lilly said with a smile as she watched little Law. "He can already walk?", Doflamingo said surprised. "If you support him, yes.", the woman chuckled. "What do I have to do...?", he asked a little helpless since he didn't know how to deal with children. "Just let him hold your fingers and walk with him.", Lilly explained the tall man. Doflamingo also held out his other hand so Law could take a second finger. The tall man stood up and walked with Law through the living room. "You're doing great, Doffy.", Lilly laughed, taking a photo of them. "Are you laughing at me?", he asked grinning while Law pulled him through the room. Roci watched his brother with a smile. "The child suits you, Doffy.", he said with a wink. "Just shut up little brother.", he murmured.

Law could also convince his grandparents to walk through the living room but he slowly went out of energy. "We should eat dinner now and then bring him to bed.", Lilly said and heated up his food and fed him while the others ate the food Lilly already had prepared. Law almost fell asleep while Lilly fed him. She walked upstairs with him and dressed him in his sleeping clothes and brought him into his room.

"Did you have a nice birthday, Law?", she asked the baby that was already half asleep. Law smiled a little and looked at his mom. "I suppose this means yes.", she chuckled and placed him in his crib, gently pulling the blanket over his small body. "Sleep well, darling. I love you.", she smiled and walked back to the family, that was about to leave. "Does he sleep?", Corazon asked when Lilly sat on his lap. "Yeah, he was really exhausted.", she chuckled.

As the family had left, Corazon and Lilly had decided to go to sleep because it was also a stressful day for them. They lied next to each other in the bed, Lilly's head on Corazon's chest. "Do you think Law enjoyed today?", she asked. "I'm sure he loved today, didn't you see how happy he was? And Doflamingo finally started to play with him.", Corazon reassured him. Lilly nodded. "You know what, Roci?"

"No, what?"

"You're the best father in the world."

Corazon blushed deeply. "Nuh, I'm not.", he chuckled. "Yeah you are. And no, you don't fend off now, okay?", Lilly looked up at him. "Alright.", he laughed. "Good...", Lilly smirked, kissed him and got on top of him. He smirked and kissed her back, holding her tight. Lilly grinned and pulled a blanket over both them...


	5. Chapter 5: Merry Christmas!

Chapter 5: The first Christmas of Lilly, Law and Corazon

It was Christmas time and Law, who was a year and two months old now, cooed happily as he saw the snow outside. "You like the snow, huh, Law?", Corazon asked smiling as he saw how happy his adopted son was. Today was the 24th of December and he awaited his brother and his parents for lunch and for dinner. Law cooed even more as he saw a dark car parking in front of the house. "Ah, that's Doffy's car.", he said smiling. Doflamingo and Law were really good friends since Doflamingo always had little presents for him and made jokes with his nephew. Doflamingo rang the door bell and Corazon picked up Law and walked towards the door, opening it. "Oiii my favorite nephew!", he grinned and peaked Law's cheek. "And my favorite little brother!", he grinned, also peaking Roci's cheek. "Luckily, I'm your only brother.", he blinked at let his brother inside. Both, he and Law, wore Christmas bonnets. "It suits Law better than you.", his brother teased and sat down. "And where's my favorite little sister?", he asked and looked around. "She's still getting dressed.", he said and placed Law next to his uncle. Doffy picked up his little nephew and placed him on his thighs, moving them up and down. Little Law waved his chubby arms and cooed happily. Corazon smiled at them for a moment, before he walked up into the bathroom, knocking on the door. "Sweetheart? Are you okay..?", he asked a little worried. The past days she always was tired and exhausted and she ate barely but still, she was doing anything to make her husband and son feel well. "Yes, just have to finish my make-up!", she answered. "Okay, Doffy is already there, he's playing with Law again.", he smiled a bit. "Yeah, I already heard them laugh.", she responded with a smile. "We'll wait downstairs.", he said and walked back to his brother and his son, as the door bell rang and also their parents arrived. Corazon opened the door smiling and let his parents in. His father placed a huge bag with presents in the living room. "Oh Dad... Didn't we say no presents?", Corazon asked with a smile. "Yeah but... That are some presents for Law and now that you have a child you might need some stuff.", Homing explained smiling and picked up his grandson. "Hey little Law, it's grampa.", he chuckled and pecked his cheek, little Law smiling happy. Lilly walked down the downstairs to join the family. As she was walking down the stairs, the whole family, except Law of course, noticing that she got a bit thinner. Corazon swallowed, being really worried about his beloved wife. She smiled and greeted everyone friendly. "I'll take care of the lunch then.", she said and disappeared into the kitchen. "I'll help you!", Corazon's and Doffy's mom said and followed her. "Say... Is Lilly alright...?", Homing asked while gently rocking Law. "Well... She's been really tired the past days... I think it was very stressful for her. But now we both have some free days together with Law and it'll get better then.", he said and smiled. They afternoon passed and Law was tired out from playing with his grandpa and his uncle, so the young father placed the sleeping baby in the crib. He then turned towards his wife who was standing at the door. "Hey... Are you okay?", Corazon asked his wife and kissed her hand. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired, that's all.", she said and gently kissed her husband. "Roger and Rogue invited us for a little campfire, us and our family. As far as I know Garp, Sengoku, Shanks and Makino will be there too.", Lilly said smiling. She was a little jealous of Portgas D. Rogue because she was pregnant and would soon give birth to a son. "If you want to go there that's fine.", he said smiling.

It went dark outside and Corazon lighted up a little fire in the oven so it wouldn't get cold in the house. Law was sitting on a blanket in front of the Christmas tree. "Here little Law, that's for you from Grandma and Grandpa.", he said and placed a huge present in front of the baby. Law looked at it confused for a few moments before Lilly kneeled next to the baby, helping him to unpack the present. Inside of it was a big fluffy white teddy bear inside. The baby made big eyes and immediately hugged the bear that was twice his height. "Seems like he loves it already.", Corazon said giggling. "And here, that's for you.", his father said, handing him a little present. "But dad...", he mumbled and opened it carefully. "Wow... Thank you...", he whispered as he saw the watch inside the present. "I thought you might need a new one after you crushed your old one after falling down the stairs.", his dad smirked. Corazon blushed a little. "And giving him a new one was a good idea? That clumsy dad is going to crush it again, fufufu!", Doflamingo teased, Corazon just stuck out his tongue towards his elder brother. "We have one for you two as well.", his mom said, handing a present to Lilly and one to Doflamingo. Lilly's present was something she could use in the kitchen and Doflamingo's present was a bottle of Hennessy Whiskey. Doflamingo of course had no presents for his family. He didn't think it was necessary. "Corazon... Listen... I started investing money for Law for college later... I didn't really know what to give him as Christmas present so I... Sorta created something that lasts longer.", Doffy mumbled and blushed a bit. "Doffy...", he mumbled, truly touched by the actions of his brother. Doffy owned a car center that went quite well so he had quite a lot of money while Corazon worked as a lawyer. "Thanks a lot, big brother.", he said and hugged his big brother. Than it rang on the door again. Outside stood Gol D. Roger, who already was drunk. "Cora-saaaaaan~ where are youuu~? We're alreddy waitn' for ya...", he mumbled. Rocinante giggled. "Alright, we'll be there in a minute.", he said. "Alrighs~", Roger walked back to his campfire. Corazon and his family got dressed and Lilly wrapped Law in a blanket it and wrapped it around her belly so Law was close to her all the time. They walked towards their neighbors, snow was quietly falling. Corazon gently took her hand and smiled at Law who was falling asleep again. Around the fire already said Makino and Rogue, both wrapped in a blanket, while their drunken husbands, Roger and Shanks danced around the fire. "Oi, Corazon, I'll leave now, Diamante and Vergo invited me for a little tour.", he blinked. "Have a nice evening.", he said and left. Homing and his wife sat on a bench in front of the fire as well, in the meanwhile Makino and Rogue looked at the small, sleeping Law. "He's really cute... And he still looks a little like you.", Makino said smiling. "Yeah, both of you have that dark hair.", Rogue agreed. Lilly smiled and looked down at her son. "Yeah... You're right.", she nodded smiling. Both, drunk Roger and drunk Shanks, pulled Corazon between them, more yelling some songs than singing it and danced. Corazon laughed and joined their songs. Lilly smiled at her husband, giggling a bit. "Wow... That was funny.", Corazon said a little breathless and sat next to Lilly, nipping on his mulled wine. "Are you cold?", he asked his wife but she shook his head. "Law is keeping me warm.", she said and pointed at quietly snoring Law. Corazon smiled at his son. "You're a great mommy.", he said and put an arm around his wife's shoulders, watching the snow falling down on the ground. "We will go home now as well.", Homing said and stood up. "Alright. Have a safe way home.", he hugged his parents and so did Lilly. Later that night, Roger and Shanks were _really_ drunk and leaned against each other, snoring loudly. "Let's go home, it is cold.", Lilly said. Corazon nodded and they went back to their house. Lilly placed Law in his crib, he still snored quietly and wore his Christmas bonnet. Lilly stood there for some more minutes, just watching Law sleep. She slightly teared up at the thought that Law wouldn't stay that small and maybe would ask one day if he was adopted and maybe who his real parents were. Lilly didn't know that, all he knew was, that Law's parents were addicted to drugs and that his mother already died. She gently leaned over Law's face and pecked his chubby cheek. "Goodnight Law, Mommy loves you, and so does Daddy.", she smiled and walked into the bedroom, where Corazon already waited, just wearing boxer shorts and the Christmas bonnet. Lilly smiled. "Isn't that a little cold...?, she asked and sat on the bed, putting on her pajama. "Nuh, I'm alright, you know how my body sometimes heats up at night.", he chuckled and walked to his side of the bed, getting something out of the nightstand. "I also have a present for you.", Roci handed a little box to her. "But Roci... Now I don't have a present for you since-"

"-since we said no presents, I know, but I couldn't stand it, I'm sorry. Now open it!", he smiled and waited for Lilly to open the present, and Lilly did so. In the box was a necklace with a small pendant that she could open and she opened it. Inside was a little picture of their wedding and a picture of Law. Lilly stared at the present and teared up another time. "Roci... I-It's a wonderful present...", she mumbled and hugged her tall, thin husband. Corazon giggled and hugged her back. He put it around her neck and smiled happily. "It suits you.", he said and smiled at his wife. "Thank you best husband in the world...", she mumbled happily. "We should sleep now, it's late and Law sure wakes up early.", Corazon said and laid down. Lilly laid next to him, placing her head on his chest again, listening to his steady heartbeat and she slowly fell asleep. Corazon smiled at his wife for some more minutes, before he fell asleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6: Happy New Year!

Chapter 4: Happy Birthday!

It was October, so Law's first birthday came closer and Lilly was really nervous about that. "Why do you make such fuss about that? It's his first birthday, he won't remember it anyways.", Corazon said as Lilly went through her list of things they needed. "Yeah, you already said it, it's his first birthday and also the first birthday he celebrates with us so it should be perfect, also if he doesn't remember it anymore, okay?", she looked up at her husband. "Okay, okay. Just tell me what I shall do and I'll do it.", Corazon said with a chuckle. "You could get all that stuff.", she handed him another list. "Balloons, Winnie the Pooh tissues, Winnie the Pooh pennons... Winnie the Pooh cups and plates? I think just my parents and Doffy are coming, aren't there normal plates enough?", he tilted his head. "No, this day is Law's day and Law loves Winnie the Pooh and he shall feel well on that day so everyone is eating the cake from Winnie the Pooh plates, understood?"

"Aye aye, Miss", he chuckled. "Alright, I'll get the stuff and I will be back in a few. I love you.", he kissed Lilly's cheek, grabbed the car keys and left. Lilly smiled and walked to the infant on the ground, who was crawling through the living room. "Hey there little one", Lilly smiled, kneeling down in front of him. Law immediately smiled when he saw the dark haired woman. He held onto her trousers and pulled himself in a standing position. "Wow, Law, great done!", she chuckled and lifted the baby up, hugging and kissing him. "Your birthday is soon, are you happy about that?", she asked with a chuckle. Of course, Law didn't know what a birthday was and so he didn't care as long as his mom was there and that he got food whenever he was hungry. She placed the infant on the ground again so he could go back playing. She went back to preparing everything.

After about ten minutes later, Rocinante returned with the stuff Lilly wanted to have. He placed all the things in the kitchen and watched his son. Little Law in the meanwhile crawled to the coffee table in front of the couch, which was low, so Law could reach the top with his hands, pulling himself in a standing position again and suddenly started to walk, just two steps, but he started to walk. Corazon couldn't believe his eyes. "Lilly! LILLY, LAW JUST WALKED!", he called. Law looked up at his father with big eyes. "Do that again, little boy!", Corazon lifted him up and placed him on his feet and Law did some more steps again with the help of his father. "Wow! That's amazing! Stay like that I wanna take a photo!", Lilly said and took out her phone, taking some pictures of father and son, walking through the living room. Law walked faster and chuckled while he walked with the help of the young man. It just got a little painful for Corazon to walk in a stooped posture since he was really tall. "Law, enough for now, daddy's back hurts.", he said and tried to remove Law's hands from his fingers but the baby simply tightened his grip. "Please...", he kneeled down and pulled his fingers away from the infants small hands. Law really didn't like that and wanted to continue to walk but all alone he didn't even manage to stand up, so he started to cry loudly. "Oh Law...", Lilly sighed and picked the baby up. She gently rocked him and caressed his back. "Later again, okay Law?", Corazon smiled at the baby but Law turned his head away from his father, being really disappointed that his father let go of him. "Seems like he's mad at me...", the blond tilted his head. Lilly simply chuckled. "It's not going to be easy with you both when he's older.", Lilly chuckled.

Two days later was the 6th of October, Law's first birthday. The evening before, Corazon and Lilly have decorated the room with a balloons, pennons and the presents for Law. The infant woke up at around seven in the morning, cooing happily in his bed. Lilly heard that he was awake through the baby phone and got up immediately. Corazon still snored quietly, forced to let go of Lilly and didn't even notice it. Lilly walked into the baby's room, smiling down on him when he lied in the cradle, returning her smile. "Good morning, little one, happy happy birthday.", she chuckled and lifted him up, carrying him into the bedroom. "Let's wake up daddy.", she smiled and placed the baby on the bed, next to Corazon's face. Law looked at his father and grabbed his nose, pulling on it. "Ouch...", the young father mumbled and opened his eyes, looking at Law. "Good morning...", he mumbled, not remembering that today was Law's birthday. Some seconds passed before he suddenly sat up and looked at the child. "Oi, happy birthday, Law!", he said, hugging the child. "Let's go and see your presents.", Lilly said and grabbed Corazon's hand and pulled him downstairs, while the blond held his son in his arms. A lot of presents stood on the coffee table. Corazon placed Law on the ground and the baby crawled to the table immediately, pulling himself up to take a closer look at the presents. Rocinante grabbed his phone to take photos of his son. "Here.", Lilly handed him one and for a moment he just stared at his mom before he took the present, teared off the paper. To light came a little toy car with funny sound effects. Law chuckled happily and continued to unpack the presents. When he was finished, Lilly carried a small cake inside with one candle on the top. With big eyes he stared at the cake. "You have to blow the candle and wish for something.", his father said with a smile but Law just stared at the cake. "Let's do it together Law.", Lilly said and blew the candle with the infant. "Well done.", Corazon chuckled and clapped his hands.

In the afternoon, Rocinante's parents and Doflamingo came, also having presents for him. As Doflamingo sat on the couch and played with his phone, Law crawled towards his uncle, tugging on his trouser leg. "Oi, what's wrong?", Doffy looked down on the baby. Law held out his hand and Doflamingo wanted to hold it but Law simply grabbed one of Doffy's fingers and pulled himself in a standing position. "What do you...-"

"- he wants to walk with you", Lilly said with a smile as she watched little Law. "He can already walk?", Doflamingo said surprised. "If you support him, yes.", the woman chuckled. "What do I have to do...?", he asked a little helpless since he didn't know how to deal with children. "Just let him hold your fingers and walk with him.", Lilly explained the tall man. Doflamingo also held out his other hand so Law could take a second finger. The tall man stood up and walked with Law through the living room. "You're doing great, Doffy.", Lilly laughed, taking a photo of them. "Are you laughing at me?", he asked grinning while Law pulled him through the room. Roci watched his brother with a smile. "The child suits you, Doffy.", he said with a wink. "Just shut up little brother.", he murmured.

Law could also convince his grandparents to walk through the living room but he slowly went out of energy. "We should eat dinner now and then bring him to bed.", Lilly said and heated up his food and fed him while the others ate the food Lilly already had prepared. Law almost fell asleep while Lilly fed him. She walked upstairs with him and dressed him in his sleeping clothes and brought him into his room.

"Did you have a nice birthday, Law?", she asked the baby that was already half asleep. Law smiled a little and looked at his mom. "I suppose this means yes.", she chuckled and placed him in his crib, gently pulling the blanket over his small body. "Sleep well, darling. I love you.", she smiled and walked back to the family, that was about to leave. "Does he sleep?", Corazon asked when Lilly sat on his lap. "Yeah, he was really exhausted.", she chuckled.

As the family had left, Corazon and Lilly had decided to go to sleep because it was also a stressful day for them. They lied next to each other in the bed, Lilly's head on Corazon's chest. "Do you think Law enjoyed today?", she asked. "I'm sure he loved today, didn't you see how happy he was? And Doflamingo finally started to play with him.", Corazon reassured him. Lilly nodded. "You know what, Roci?"

"No, what?"

"You're the best father in the world."

Corazon blushed deeply. "Nuh, I'm not.", he chuckled. "Yeah you are. And no, you don't fend off now, okay?", Lilly looked up at him. "Alright.", he laughed. "Good...", Lilly smirked, kissed him and got on top of him. He smirked and kissed her back, holding her tight. Lilly grinned and pulled a blanket over both them...


	7. Chapter 7: Lilly's Battle

Chapter 7: Lilly's Battle

Two years passed since they adopted Law. The boy developed pretty good and he was talking a lot. The first thing he said was "Bepo" while he was cuddling with the stuffed polar bear, since that the name of this bear is Bepo. But there was something that made Corazon really worried. The past days Lilly felt really sick and wasn't able to go to work, plus she was exhausted really fast, she got out of breath just by walking the stairs up into Law's room or the bathroom. But at the same time Corazon was really busy with work and taking care of Law so his wife could rest. After Lilly didn't manage to walk up the stairs and sat down after a few steps because she was already out of breath again, Corazon sat next to her and gently rubbed her back. "You should really go and see a doctor, sweetheart", Corazon said like the third time today. "I'm fine, Roci... This is just... Exhaustion... Don't worry that much about me", she mumbled and smiled at her husband, but he was still worried and really had a bad feeling about that. "Where is Law?", she asked, smiling up at her worried husband. "In his room, doing homework. He has to draw his favorite food.", he said and watched his wife walking away and into their son's room. He was sitting at his small table, holding some colorful pencils in his hand. "Hey sweety", she said and placed her hand on his shoulder, looking at his drawing. "Are you alright, mommy?", he asked and looked up at his mom. "Yeah, don't worry, dad already does this enough", she chuckled. "So your favorite food is salami pizza?", Lilly smiled. "Yes, I really like that!", he smiled. "Well then what about we order some pizza for dinner and watch Ice Age?", she asked her son. "Yeah!", he laughed happily. "Alright then, I'll go and tell dad", she said and walked downstairs but suddenly collapsed and got unconscious. "LIILY!", Corazon screamed in shock and ran towards his wife. "Lilly? Lilly, what's wrong? Can you hear me?!", he gently shook her. "D-dad... What's wrong...?", little Law asked with tears in his eyes, who came out of his room when he heard his father scream. "Law, go back into your room, and don't come out until I call you, understood?", Corazon said to him, getting teary eyes as well. Law nodded and went back into his room. The young man called an ambulance and it arrived after about five minutes. These five minutes seemed endless for Corazon and Law.

He tried to wake his wife up, but Lilly stayed unconscious. The paramedics took Lilly with her. Corazon walked up into Law's room, knocking on the door and came in. "Law... Mommy doesn't feel well... The doctors took her with them, and we shall follow them. Do you want to come with me?", he asked his little son, who had been crying all the time. He nodded and Corazon hugged his son tightly and carried him to the car. He placed him in his car seat and buckled him up, driving to the hospital as well. He asked where his wife was and a nurse told him to wait in the waiting area with Law. She also gave Law a lollipop so he would be a little distracted. Then, after an hour of waiting, a doctor walked towards them. "Donquixote Rocinante?", the doctor asked and Corazon nodded. Lilly laid in a bed, still unconscious and connected to many tubes. "W-whats wrong doctor...?", he asked as he and Law sat next to Lilly's bed. "We're still evaluating the blood tests but it seems like your wife has a so-called myocarditis, but in your wife's case it's already gotten that worse, that she needs a donor heart", he said and Corazon felt like something inside of him was breaking apart, and he shortly just stared at the doctor, not hearing a thing. Not hearing the steady electrocardiogram. Not hearing the questions of his son what this disease means and what it does to his mom and if she can go back home now. As he came back to consciousness he looked at the doctor. "A-and now...?", he asked, tears filling his eyes again. "Well, we will try to treat the symptoms as good as we can and try to find a donor heart", the doctor explained. "A-and if this doesn't work? How much time is left for her?", the young father asked, feeling how anxiety is taking over him. "About... 3 weeks...", the doctor swallowed.

"D-daddy...?", Law asked, tears streaming down his face. "L-listen Law.", Corazon took a deep breath, "Mommy is really sick and has to stay here for a while. But she will recover, okay?", he took his little son's hand. It was cold and slightly shaking. "I leave you alone then", the doctor quietly left the room.

Lilly slowly got her consciousness back and looked at Corazon and Law. "W-where am I...?", she asked, her voice tired and quiet. "You're in the hospital, you collapsed at home...", Corazon explained and gently caressed her hand with his thumb. "Oh... Well... Then what's wrong?", she asked. "The doctor better explains that. Just give me a moment, I have to call my parents and Doffy.", Corazon let go of her hand and placed Law on the chair and left the room as well. He walked out of the hospital to get some fresh air. It couldn't be true... She couldn't have that disease... Not his sweet, beloved Lilly.

He called his parents. "Hey, Rocinante? What's the matter? Should we pick up Law so you and Lilly have some free time?", he mom asked as she answered the phone. "No... Mom... Lilly is in the hospital... They s-say...", his voice broke as he teared up again. "Roci...?", his mom asked confused. "They say she's suffering from a myocarditis...", he said and started crying. "Shall we come...?", she asked again. Rocinante slowly calmed down again. "No... We need some time alone now... I just wanted you to know... Can you call Doflamingo?", he asked. "Yes, of course. Stay strong, Roci, both of you.", she ended the call.

Corazon walked back into the room. Lilly saw that he cried and took his hand. "Don't worry... Together we'll survive this, okay?", Lilly said enthusiastically with a smile. The young father forced himself to smile, "Yeah you're right, as always sweetheart.", he said.

The coming days were a torment for the whole family. Corazon worked less to spend more time with his wife and Law. Whenever Lilly got another treatment, Law got picked up by his grandparents so Corazon could support her. He didn't care when she was bad modded and just yelled at him or how skinny she got. But the time passed and they didn't find a donor, nor the other treatments worked. Corazon visited her everyday, bringing her a bouquet of flowers. The whole story of the clumsy man (he had quite a lot incidents in the hospital so everyone knew how clumsy he was) who comes every day, taking care of his sick wife and giving her flowers. He always waited until she fell asleep and stayed for some more hours and watched her sleeping. But he also tried the best to be there for Law and help him whenever he needed help. In that time Corazon didn't sleep a lot and his wife saw that. One afternoon, he came with fresh flowers as always, he sat on a chair next to her bed. "You're really tired... Aren't you, Roci?", Lilly asked with a weak smile. "Oh, nevermind, I'm fine, I get enough sleep.", he said but the dark rings under his eyes told something else. "Come here, Roci.", she opened his arms and Corazon placed his head on her chest and listened to her heart beat now. She gently played with his golden curls and he didn't even need five minutes to fall asleep. It was the best sleep he had in his past days and he woke up, when the nurse came with the dinner. "What...? How long did I sleep...?, he asked and stretched. "A couple hours..", Lilly said smiling. "Damn, I didn't want to fall asleep.", he sighed. "It's okay, it was cute and you mumbled my names a couple of times.", she chuckled and Corazon blushed a little, the nurse smiled at them. "You should be going home soon, I think Law is waiting for you.", Lilly said. "You're right... Are you really okay with that?", Corazon asked. "Yeah, and bring him with you tomorrow.", Lilly reassured her husband. Corazon nodded and kissed his wife gently. "See you tomorrow, sunshine", he said with a smile. "Goodnight my love", she said with a smile and watched him leave.

Corazon sorta knew it was over but he couldn't accept it. When he couldn't sleep at night he was searching for therapies on the internet but there weren't any helpful things. In the evening he sat next to Law's bed and gently wrapped him up in the blanket. He kissed his son's cheek. "Do you wanna visit mom tomorrow?", Corazon asked with a smile. "Yeah!", Law responded happily. "Alright, then sleep now so you won't look tired when you visit mom", he smiled and turned off the lights. "I love you, Law", he said. "Love ya too, dad...", he answered.

Corazon closed the door and walked back downstairs. Since Lilly was at the hospital all the time, something in the house changed. It was warm but at the same time there was something cold in the atmosphere, like something was missing. Corazon went through some papers from work. When it was around midnight, he got a call from the hospital. Corazon felt anxiety taking over the insides of his body. He was afraid to get the message his wife died all alone. With shaky, sweaty hands he answered the phone. "Y-yeah?", he asked. "You have to come immediately. Your wife collapsed again, you really have to come", the doctor said. "I will be there in a few", he said. He called Doffy, knowing he would answer the phone, also around that time of a day. "What's the matter, Corazon?", he asked. "Something happened... I... I have to go to the hospital, can you come and look over Law?", he asked, his voice shaking. "Yes. I'm coming", Doffy hung up.

Corazon quickly walked upstairs, looking into Law's room. The two years old boy slept peacefully, holding Bepo in his arms with a smile on his face. "Don't worry Law... It won't be that bad... They just _had_ to call me...", he whispered and left the room. Doflamingo had the key to his house so he could leave immediately. He ran through the corridors towards his wife's room, but Lilly wasn't there anymore. The room was empty. "Lilly? LILLY?!", he asked and looked around, the doctor walking towards him. "She's at the intensive care unit. Some organ failures occurred... That soon will take over the whole body", he said and guided Corazon to Lilly's room. She looked even more pale, even more fragile, not like the Lilly he met when he was 15. The Doctor let him inside, after he had put on a green coat . He sat down next to Lilly who was connected to many more machines than before.

"How long doctor...?", he asked while staring at his wife. "Not very long...", the doctor sighed but Corazon didn't react. He felt again something breaking inside of him, he wouldn't accept that although he already knew it. He couldn't imagine a life without the girl he met in his youth and he wanted to spend his life with. He sat there all the night and watched his wife. In the early morning hours his phone rang. It was Doflamingo. He left the room for a moment and answered the phone. "Doffy I'm-"

"It's Law.", the voice of his child interrupted him. "L-Law...", he swallowed. How should he explain his son that his mom would die the next days? How was he supposed to tell it a small child like him? He did not know. "Where are you, dad?", he asked. "I'm at the hospital. I stayed with mommy tonight. She's gotten worse, you know...", he took a deep breath. "Can I still visit her?", Law wanted to know. "Of course you can... Just sleep a little more and then you can come here", he told his son. "Alright, Papa Cora", he said and hung up.

Corazon shove the phone back into his pocket and walked back into the room. Lilly had woken up in the meanwhile and looked at blond man. "Hey sweetheart... How do you feel?", he asked and took her hand. "Just a little tired...", she whispered. "It's over... Isn't it...?", she asked carefully. Corazon teared up and looked down, just nodding. "I don't want you to die... You're everything I have...", he mumbled. "Roci... Look at me...", she said with a calm voice, and Corazon looked at her. "You also have a wonderful son who is still growing up who needs his father... You have to take good care of him... Okay?", she asked and the man nodded. "Do you promise me, Roci?", she looked into his eyes. "Yeah... Yeah I promise...", he said and broke down in tears. Lilly hugged him tightly and gently patted his hair, her hand moving through his gold blond curls. Corazon slowly calmed down and smiled at Lilly.

When it was 9 am, Doffy and Law joined them. Law was clearly shocked when he saw his mom like that, but Lilly was able to take away the fear and the worries of him. In the afternoon, also Homing and his wife joined them and stayed until the evening. "Do you come home later, dad?", Law asked as his grandma helped him putting on his jacket. "Yeah.", Corazon smiled and ruffled his hair. See you later then.", Doflamingo said, and the four said goodbye to Lilly. Corazon stayed at her side.

"Lay with me, Roci.", Lilly said and gave him some space in the bed. "Of course.", he smiled and laid down next to Lilly. She slowly sat up and took off the necklace corazon gave her. "I want you to wear it...", she said and put it around Corazon's neck. Corazon just nodded, forcing himself not to cry. Then she pushed him in a laying position and she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it to the side so she could see his bare chest. As she was used to it, she placed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, felt his calming warmth. He wrapped an arm around her and moved his hand up and down her back. "I love you... So much...", she whispered and closed her eyes. "I love you even more...", he responded. He felt how her breath was getting slower and he knew that it would happen tonight. Quietly, the tears streamed down his cheeks and he tried not to sob, so his wife would wake up.

In the early morning hours, she stopped breathing and her heart stopped beating. Lilly, Donquixote Rocinante's wife was dead, the person he loved most in the world was gone and he was all alone now. That's at least what he thought.


	8. Chapter 8: Writings on the Wall

Chapter 8: Writings on the wall

As the doctors diagnosed Lilly's death and tried to segregate Corazon and Lilly, he fell on his knees and cried like a child. He still couldn't believe that his Lilly died and was gone for ever. "She had no pain" and "It's better so", didn't help him.

He ran away, he just wanted to go somewhere else.

How did they know that she had no pain?! They didn't know Lilly as good as he did! And how was he supposed to think that it was better so?! He did not know how to continue living without Lilly. As far as he remembered she was always there. When they needed each other, when they simply had fun, even when they had an argument.

He just ran down the street, his shirt still unbuttoned. It was a warm but rainy day in June as he ran away. He couldn't look into Law's eyes and tell him that his mother was dead. He simply couldn't. He felt guilty, he felt like he didn't do enough to save Lilly.

At one point he was out of condition, he fell on the ground, his light blue shirt and his white trousers getting dirty. Some small stones made little cuts into his face and his chest but he just laid there and cried. His clothes and hair were soaked and the blood, the dirt and the water made his clothes even more dirty.

Corazon hid his face in his arms and continued to cry. He didn't how long he just laid there and cried.

After a while he felt some warm hands gripping him by his shoulders and pulling him up. A blanket was wrapped around him and as he looked up he looked into the face of his father. He couldn't help but to hug his father tightly, leaning his head against his shoulder and crying loudly. Because Corazon wasn't that heavy, so Homing was able to lift his son up and to carry him to the car and to drive him home.

"Law already knows...", was all he said on the way back home. It was some sort of relief for Corazon, so he would not have to look at his son's sad face, telling him that his mom was gone. Homing entered with Corazon the house. His mom and his brother were there as well. "W-Where is Law?", Corazon asked as he couldn't find him. "He fell asleep so we put him into his bed. We thought that would be better for him...", his mom explained and Corazon just nodded, sitting down on the couch.

Looking around the living room made Roci remember how Lilly decorated it when they moved into the house, how they celebrated Christmas and their birthdays, how they cooked when there was a power cut. He teared up again and cried like a little child again. His mom sat next to him and put her arms around her son and hugged him tightly, trying to calm him down. He needed some moments before he could catch his breath and calmed down. "You better get out of those wet clothes and take a warm shower before you catch a cold...", his mom said and brought him upstairs, helping him to undress and take a shower. During all the time Corazon just stared into the emptiness and let his mom do what she wanted.

After he took a shower, she brought him into the bedroom. "You should get some sleep as well, dear", she said and put a blanket on him. "We'll stay here until you wake up again", she smiled a bit and looked down on her son. It reminded her a little of when Roci was eight years old and his bunny died. Of course she couldn't compare the bunny's death with Lilly's but all in all she knew how to handle it and how to help Rocinante.

As soon as his mom had left the room, Roci turned towards the other side, where Lilly always laid. He hugged her pillow and smelled the scent that still smelled like Lilly, like she was laying next to him. That action caused some other tears in his eyes, but this time he cried out loud, so his family wouldn't hear him.

The next days were a torture for him, he had to take care of the funeral and the grave. He didn't like to do that, because he still couldn't accept her death. But he didn't want anyone else to do that because no one else knew Lilly as good as him. But there was another thing: he started smoking again, and his level now were five big boxes per day that he smoked. He stopped smoking when Lilly got pregnant with the baby she lost later, but now he couldn't stand the feeling inside of him that told him to smoke again. He also didn't eat anymore what caused that he got really skinny, his collar bones and ribs becoming really visible. All in all, he looked like a corpse himself now. It made Law really worried so he called his uncle Doffy the day before the funeral. "Law...? What's wrong...?", Doffy asked on the phone. "Papa Cora isn't feeling well... Can't you come and look?", his voice having that worried undertone. "What is wrong with him...?", Doflamingo wanted to know. "He smokes a lot... And he barely eats and at night he always coughs and when he coughs he smokes again...", Law sighed behind the phone. "Alright, I'll come and look. Just don't worry about that anymore, okay little one?", Doffy said. "Okay... Thanks.", Law hung up.

"Who was on the phone...?", Corazon asked as he came back inside the house after smoking the last cigarette of his third box this day. "Uncle Doffy... I'm worried about you, Papa Cora...", the little boy said.

Law felt like all the people didn't want to worry him so and treated him like he was just a stupid little child, but he wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what was going on and it annoyed him. It also annoyed him how his father behaved, of course he understood that Corazon was extremely sad and so was Law but did Law stop to care about himself? No, because his mom wouldn't want that. "Law...", Corazon mumbled, his eyes becoming teary again. "I'm alright... I just miss mommy a lot...", he sat down. Law walked towards his father and put a hand on his knee. "I know Papa Cora!", he smiled cutely up at his dad what made Rocinante smile a little as well.

"I have to do my homework now.", Law said and walked up to his room. _He's such a good boy_ , Corazon thought and wiped away his tears. The doorbell rang. Corazon opened it.

"Hell, Law told me that you look horrible but I didn't imagine it is _that_ worse", Doffy said as he looked at his emaciated brother. "Thanks Doffy...", he said sarcastically and walked outside to smoke another cigarette. "Didn't you think you've had enough today...?", Doffy asked and took away the cigarette box. "Who cares about that?", he asked annoyed.

"We care, and it doesn't help anyone when you die of lung cancer now. And Lilly wouldn't want that, too.", Doflamingo shove the cigarette box into his pocket.

"Let's get Law and go out to eat somewhere. You look like you just escaped Auschwitz or something.", Doflamingo rolled his eyes.

"Doffy, that isn't something to make fun off... And I'm not hungry, anyways... It just would be wasted money...", Corazon explained. "C'mon little brother...", Doffy grabbed his little brothers hand and pulled him to the door. "Law, we go out and eat somewhere, I'll pay", Doffy called.

"Can we go and eat pizza?", Law asked curious.

"Sure!", Doflamingo grinned as he saw little Law walking down the stairs. They got into Doflamingo's car, a 1950s Porsche cabriolet, and drove to next pizzeria.

Corazon didn't know how, but his brother made him smile again and for the first time since Lilly died, he felt something like happiness when he watched Doffy and Law play, or when Law played with Corazon. He knew he would have to get his life on the row and with the help of his family, especially the help of Law, he would make that.


	9. Chapter 9: I want to become a doctor!

Chapter 9: I want to become a doctor

Doflamingo stayed over night to make sure his nephew and brother were alright. In the early morning hours, he felt some small hands shaking him slightly. "Law... Shouldn't you sleep a little longer...?", he mumbled tiredly and slowly sat up. "I can't... Do you want to play something with me?", Law asked his uncle. "Alright... Just let me put one some clothes", Doffy murmured since he was only wearing boxer shorts at night, just like his little brother. He put on his shirt and followed Law upstairs, passing Corazon's bedroom. As he heard him coughing loudly he stopped and waited at the door. "Was it always that bad...?", Doffy asked Law. "No, since he started smoking it is like that...", Law explained. "Well then, we know what we gotta do", Doffy grinned. "What is it?", Law asked curious. "Keeping your dad away from cigarettes", he said and followed Law into his room. "Good idea!", Law said happily.

Law played with some cars with Doflamingo until Corazon got up as well. Today was the funeral and Corazon was like in trance. He didn't really realize the things that happened around him.

"Good morning, Papa Cora", Law said as he followed his father into the bathroom. "Good morning, Papa Cora!", he repeated, a littler louder this time. "Oh... Good morning Law, did you sleep well?", he asked and smiled a bit, pouring toothpaste onto his toothbrush. Law, who waited for his father to do the same with his toothbrush, looked at his father, who simply cleaned his teeth. "Papa?", he asked and gave him his brush. "Oh, shorry!", Corazon mumbled with the toothbrush in his mouth. He also poured the paste onto Law's brush and handed it back to him. After Corazon finished cleaning his teeth, he left the bathroom, without checking if Law was finished or not. Law, who actually could help himself, sighed. "Papaa... I can't reach the sink...", he called out, just to check if his young father could hear him or not, and Corazon couldn't hear him. Law sighed and finished cleaning his teeth.

"What's wrong, Law?", Doffy asked as put on his suit for the funeral. "Nothing, dad is just really distracted today", Law said slightly sad. "Well, today is... We should be really nice to him today...", Doffy said. "Do you need help with your suit? Like with your tie or something?", Doffy asked, checking his hair in the mirror. "Yeah... I think so...", he mumbled and pulled Doflamingo into his room.

Corazon, in the meanwhile stood in his bedroom and put on his suit. It didn't fit him anymore, the white shirt had become too wide but he didn't have another one, that could fit him. He simply sighed and walked towards his brother. "Can you help me with my tie...", he asked and handed it to his brother. "Oh Roci, you never change", Doflamingo giggled and bound his tie. "I know...", he looked at his brother, but his eyes were empty. As soon as his brother was done, Rocinante went out on his terrace, lightening another cigarette. "Papa Cora... When do you stop smoking?"; Law asked and looked up at him. "One day I will Law, I promise...", he said, breathing out some smoke.

"Law, Corazon, breakfast is ready.", Doffy said. Corazon turned around, looking confused. _Doflamingo made breakfast_? That was quite something new for him. He finished smoking his cigarette and walked inside. Doflamingo handed him a sandwich with cheese. "I didn't know you can cook...", Corazon said and took a bite and surprisingly, it tasted good.

"We should go now...", Corazon said as he looked at his watch. "Yeah, let's go.", Doflamingo said. Corazon picked Law up. As the little boy wrapped an arm around his father's neck, he felt how skinny his father got and it almost made him tear up. "I love you dad...", he said and hugged him tightly. "I love you too.", the younger blond smiled and placed him in his car seat.

They drove to the church, the pastor greeting them friendly, expressing his pity. On the altar stood the white coffin with lots of colorful flowers. Corazon sat on a chair in the first line, next to him sat Law and Doflamingo. He always looked at the picture of Lilly, that stood in front of the coffin. It showed Lilly in a white summer dress with a hat on the beach on Hawaii, a picture from their honeymoon. Law leaned against the arm of his father and stared at the picture as well.

Slowly all the people came in, walked towards Corazon and Law, expressing their sadness as well and that they understood how both of them felt and if they needed any help they should just call.

At 12pm everyone was there, and the pastor started talking. Not Lilly nor Corazon were Christians but Lilly always wished for such a funeral, when they both talked about dying and death, but that was before Lilly got sick.

The pastor talked about Lilly's life, about Corazon and Law. The pastor wanted the widower to say some words but he couldn't. It was too personal after all.

Then they carried the coffin to the grave. Corazon wanted to help to carry the coffin but Doflamingo didn't want him to since he was consisting just of bones, and so didn't want Roger nor Shanks or Garp or Sengoku him to carry. Corazon sighed but agreed, walking next to the coffin. Law walked next to him and behind two, near his father walked little Ace who was still a bit too small to walk the whole way, so his mom carried him to the grave.

It was cloudy but it didn't rain, nor it was cold. They placed the coffin on the ground and Pastor again spoke some words and then he turned on a radio that played Lilly's favorite song "How you remind me" but sung by Avril Lavigne, not Nickelback.

That was the moment when Corazon had to cry again. He could control himself all the time but now all the sadness of the last days came up. His brother placed his hand on Rocinante's shoulder to support him a little.

The younger blond walked towards the grave and threw some rose petals into it, then the sun came out shining into his pale face and suddenly he felt like he finally could let go of Lilly. He knew she was always around him and supporting him, he just couldn't see her, that was some kind of comfort for him.

After the funeral, when they walked to the restaurant they reserved, Law took Corazon's had.

"Papa Cora, you know what?", he asked and looked up. "No, what is it, Law?", he looked down at him. "I want to become a doctor... I don't want anyone to die of that disease again", he said, his eyes glanced as he looked up at his young father.

"That's really a good idea, Law, mommy would be proud of you.", Corazon smiled. From that day their life as father and son started. On that day, Corazon was 25 years old, Law was three and a half years old.


	10. Chapter 10 : Law's first day at school 1

Chapter 10: Law's first day at school ~part 1~

Law was now six years old, his mom was dead for three years now and the boy still had the dream to become a doctor. Corazon didn't manage to stop smoking but he smoked way less than three years ago.

It was evening and Law actually had to sleep already, when the boy walked towards Corazon who still worked. The blond man heard a noise and turned around. "Hey Law, why are you still up, shouldn't you already sleep? It's your first day at school tomorrow, you should be", Corazon asked and smiled a bit. "I can't... I'm nervous about tomorrow...", he sighed. "But why?", Corazon closed his laptop to pay full attention to his son. "I don't know... I'm afraid the other kids don't like me or the teachers don't like me or that I do something wrong...", he murmured. "Oh Law", Corazon giggled and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "You don't have to worry about that. Just be yourself and people will like you. You know, I felt just like you before my first day of school, but then I went there and everyone was friendly. Just be friendly too and you'll make that. I'm sure of it. And if something goes wrong I'll come and pick you up", Corazon told the little boy and smiled at him. "And next year, Ace goes there to school as well so you both can go together. And you sure make friends anyway", he smiled and Law smiled now as well.

"You're right, Papa Cora.", he giggled. "Do you want a glass of warm milk before you go back to sleep?", he asked his son. "Yes please!", Law loved Cora-san's warm milk, especially when he could not sleep. "Okay, just wait a minute.", Corazon walked into the kitchen, heated up some milk and put some cinnamon and honey into it. He poured it into two cups and handed one to Law. "When do you go to sleep, daddy?", Law asked while he took a sip of his milk. "Oh, I'll just finish that and then I will go to sleep, I promise", he chuckled.

As Law finished drinking his milk, Corazon put them in the kitchen into the sink. He brought Law back to bed and made himself ready for bed as well.

The alert rang at six in the morning. Corazon groaned and turned around, trying to turn off the tone of the alarm clock. He sighed a little in relief before the fact came back to his mind, that it was Law's first day of school and that he still had to prepare some stuff. He got up, cleaned his teeth and got dressed before he walked down into the kitchen and prepared a little breakfast for his son and some food for school. Since Lilly died, his cooking skills really got better and he and Law often cooked together, what Corazon really helped since he dropped a lot of things, slipped and fell on the ground and sometimes even let the food catch fire.

As he finished, he quietly walked upstairs to wake his little son. "Hey Law, get up! You gotta get ready for school", Corazon said smiling. Law murmured something inaudible and pulled the blanket over his head. His young father chuckled and got up, raising the curtains, so the warm summer sun could shine into the boys room. "Dad... Just five more minutes", Law mumbled under the covers. "C'mon Law, I already made breakfast. You just have to clean your teeth and get dressed", he said smiling. As Law still didn't react, Roci sat on the edge of the bed and started tickling Law's sides. He heard the child chuckling and slowly pulled the blankets away. "Okay... I get up now", Law said a little breathless. "That's my boy!", Corazon smiled and stood up.

About 45 minutes later, he drove the dark haired boy to his school. Nervously, Law looked at the building. "Papa Cora... I don't feel well... I think we should go back home", Law said and looked up at Rocinante. "You're just nervous, that's all."

Corazon got out of the car, getting Law's backpack. Little Law took a deep breath and followed his dad, who held a list in his hand. "Class 1-A...", he mumbled and walked into the building, Law walked a few steps behind him. He looked around at all the students with their parents, at the elder students who walked in little groups into their classrooms, talking about their holidays. He saw two boys with their parents. One of them wore a a big green bonnet, that reminded Law of a balloon, and who had brown hair. Next to him stood a boy with a big bonnet as well, it was black-white and with a red bobble on the top and something was a word on this bonnet that started with "P", but Law couldn't really read it. He looked around and spotted his tall father a few meters away from him. "Hey Dad! Wait!", he said and ran towards his father. "Ahhh, I found it!", Corazon said. "C'mon, Law", he walked into the room. Just a few kids were sitting at some tables. "What about a nice seat next to a window?", Corazon smiled. "Okay", Law nodded and sat down. Corazon placed the the little backpack next to Law. "Have lots of fun , Law, I'll see you later. I love you!", he smiled. "Dad!", the boy blushed deeply, what made Corazon laugh, "See you, little one", he spoke out and left the classroom.

Law watched him leave and sighed, getting out his stuff and watching the kids who entered the room. Some of them looked normal, some looked really weird. One kid entered the class, who had orange hair and was quite tall for his age and who held a little robot in his hand. Then, a quite cute girl with golden snake earrings. And at last, the two boys he saw some minutes before entered the room and sat behind Law. Law turned around and looked at both of them. "PENGUIN", was the font of the bonnet of the boy who sat behind him. The boy felt a little awkward as Law stared at him. "W-what's wrong...?", the boy asked Law. "A funny bonnet you have there.", Law said and pointed at the boys head. "Th-thanks... What's your name?", he asked. "Trafalgar Law. But you can call me Law", he said and reached out his hand. "My name's Penguin, and this is Shachi", he said and pointed at the boy behind him, while shaking Law's hand. "Nice to meet you guys", Law grinned. So that was how to make friends. _Actually pretty easy_ , Law thought and turned around as the teacher entered the room.

Corazon in the meanwhile walked back towards his car, and as soon as he wanted to entered, he felt a fist gently hitting his head. "Hey there, shorty!", someone said teasingly.


	11. Chapter 10: Law's first day at school 2

Chapter 10: Law's first day at school ~part 2~

Corazon turned around and his eyes widened: in front of him stood Bellemere, one of his old classmates.

"What are you doing here?!", Corazon asked and smiled happily at her. Bellemere almost didn't change in all those years. "Oh, just brought Nojiko to school, my daughter.", she said and grinned, a cigarette between her lips. "You have a daughter?", he asked a little surprised, although he had a son himself.

"I have two daughters, but Nami, the other one, is still too young for school", she smiled. "And I suppose you aren't at an elementary school just to stalk other people, are you?", she said with a wink.

"Oh, nuuh, I just brought my son, Law, to school", he chuckled a little. "Ah, so you and Lilly have a child as well in the meanwhile.".

As Corazon heard the name of his wife he felt this sadness he always felt when he heard her name or when he thought about her.

"What's wrong, Donquixote?", she asked as she saw how Corazon's smile disappeared. "Lilly died three years ago...", he said and sat on the engine cowling.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that...", she said. "Well, I've gotta head to work, here's my phone number, maybe we can drink a coffee or something one day", she said and took out a pen, writing her phone number on Rocinante's arm. Rocinante chuckled a bit. "Alright, bye", he got into the car and drove to work.

When the bell rang and their first lesson was over, Law decided to explore the school building a little. "Where are you going?", Penguin asked. "I'll be right back", Law just responded and left the classroom. He walked upstairs, where the other classes were, but the all the other students were older than him, what made him feel slightly awkward. "Hey, boy!", a voice called him. He turned around and behind him stood a girl that was his age, so she couldn't be a member of one of the older classes.

"What do you want?", he asked.

"I saw you walking through the school building all alone. I was worried you'd get lost", she said. "And what about you? You're new as well, how come you wouldn't get lost? And what's your name by the way?", Law asked, his hands in his pocket.

"My name's Baby5! And I wouldn't get lost. Just... It's simply a fact, I wouldn't get lost, understood?", she said, on of her hands on her hips. "Ah, alright. I'm Trafalgar Law. It was nice to meet. See you later... Maybe...", Law simply said and turned around again and walked away.

"H-hey, now wait!", she said and ran after him.

"What's the matter?", he asked again. "What do you want from me?", he asked, the tone of his voice showing that he was slightly annoyed.

Baby5 blushed at the sudden harshness. "I... Uh... I just want to make friends with people from other classes...", she mumbled and Law sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude", he mumbled and blushed a little as well. "Don't worry, that's fine.", she said and smiled happily again. "What class are you in?", she asked while they walked through the corridors.

"1-A. You?", he answered. "1-C", she giggled. "Nice...", Law looked outside of the window while they walked through the corridors, an awkward silence coming up between them.

"Uh, Law, I think we should go back, the break is almost over", she said and pointed at the clock that hang above a door.

"Dios Mio! You're right!", he said, using the same spell that Corazon always used when the things didn't work as they should. They started running down the stairs, from the top floor to the ground floor. Since Baby5 had shorter legs than him, she was also slower than him.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her, so she was a little faster.

Baby5 blushed and just stared at their hands. Law brought her to her classroom. "Alright see you later. Maybe", he said and already wanted to leave when Baby5 took his arm and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Law", she chuckled and ran inside the room. Law stood there for a couple seconds and just stared at the place where she stood a few seconds before, not knowing how to handle that kiss.

He wiped over his cheeks with his sleeve and ran towards his own classroom. _Girls!_ , he thought and shook his head. When he was back in his classroom, the teacher was already there. "Well, go to your seat now, young man", he said with a stern voice.

Law looked at him for a couple more seconds. The man had white hair, looked quite old but Law was sure he wasn't as old as he looked and he smelled like... Yeah like a cigar. Law sat down and looked out of the window as the teacher started talking, always keeping an eye on Law.


	12. Chapter 11: Smoker, Laws Nightmare

Chapter 11: Smoker, Law's nightmare of a teacher

He wrote his name on the blackboard. "My name is Captain C. Smoker and I'll be your math teacher. You call me, a) Sir or b) Captain. Clear so far?", he asked and looked at the class. The girls were quite afraid of him, while some boys were amazed, some didn't know how to react to him. Law simply didn't like him, he felt that Smoker thought he was cooler than he actually is. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention to two birds outside the window. "Is my lesson so uninteresting, young man?", Smoker asked, standing in front of Law's table. "No, sir", he said, staring up at the man. He was very tall and he was muscular, Law could see that through his clothes, all in all Smoker was a really intimidating teacher. "Then why are you staring out of the window?", he asked. "I'm sorry, Captain", he said and looked on his table. "That doesn't answer my question, Trafalgar Law", he said slightly angry. Surprised, Law looked up at him. _How does he know my name?!_ , he asked himself in shock. "Stand up. You'll stand straight for the rest of the lesson, and if I see you looking out of the window another time, then God may have mercy with you", he said stern and walked back to blackboard, giving the students some tasks to do. _Congrats, Law, you already have a teacher who doesn't like you, well done boy!_ , Law thought angrily. He'd think of some things he could do to tease his new teacher.

Corazon in the meanwhile sat at work, taking a little break from all the paper work he had to do. He looked at the clock and thought about Law and how it might be right now at school.

He went to the coffee bean to get some coffee. "Oi, who's number is that? Met someone new?", Garp teased as he passed Corazon. Rocinante blushed and chuckled a little. "No, I just met an old friend from my school time, but we had no time to talk so she gave me her number", he said smiling. "Ahh, yeah yeah an old school friend, I see", Garp laughed and went back to his office. Corazon shook his head and took the cup with his coffee. "Crazy old man", he laughed quietly and went back.

Since he was alone with Law and he thought that his son was too young to drive with the bus all on his own and to stay alone at home for a couple hours til Corazon came back home, Rocinante could go home earlier. He finished the last document for a trial and walked to his car to pick up his little son.

He parked the car on the side of the street and waited outside his car for his son to come out. And Law came, behind him Shachi and Penguin, but Law's face wasn't happy at all. He just threw his bag inside the car and sat in his car seat, not even greeting his father. A little worried, Corazon got into the car as well. "What's wrong, Law...? Was it that bad...?", the young father asked the boy. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?", he just said and looked out of the window again. "O-okay... That's fine...", he said and felt a little guilty for his son's bad mood.

He started the car and drove home. "Who's number is that?", Law asked as he noticed the numbers on his fathers left arm. "Oh, I met an old friend of mine. Her daughter goes to that school as well", he said and smiled. "So it is a woman? Your 'classmate'?", he looked up at his dad. "Yeah, why? Is that a problem for you?", Corazon asked but didn't get an answer. "Okay...", the young father sighed and parked their car in the gateway of their house. They walked inside the house and Law just dropped his bag next to the door. "Are you hungry, Law?", Corazon asked as he placed his own bag on a chair in the kitchen. "No. Just tired", he mumbled. "Alright...", Corazon watched his son walking upstairs, being really worried about him. Maybe someone was bad to him? Or some other kids took away some of his things? Corazon needed to find out but at first, he would let Law sleep.

In his room, Law lied on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Tomorrow, he would have maths again, that meant, he would meet Smoker again, so how to prevent that? He knew how much Corazon loved him and that, when Law would be a little sick, his father would keep him home. But how should he convince his dad that he really was sick? Maybe he should act like he caught a cold? _Yeah, that's a good idea!_ , Law thought and looked up what the symptoms of a cold were in one of the "Medicine Books for Children", his uncle Doffy gave him once. "Fever, sneezing a lot, coughing, pain in the arms and legs and a runny nose", stood there. The coughing and the sneezing won't be a problem, but how to do the fever thing? One day, he heard his Doflamingo talking about acting like he had fever too to skip a test at school, so he rubbed the thermometer on his arm so it heated up a little. He'd do that too.

As it was already evening, as Corazon carefully knocked on Law's door. "Law? Dinner is ready.", the young father said. As the little boy heard his fathers voice, he quickly slipped under his covers and coughed.

Corazon opened the door and stepped inside. "Law? Are you awake?", he asked and walked into the room. Law coughed again and fake-sneezed. "Y-yeah?", he asked with a weak voice. "Dinner is ready...", the young man said and sat on the edge of his son's bed, placing a hand on the child's body. "Say, Law, are you alright?", Corazon asked worried. Theatrical, Law coughed again. "N-No... I think I have caught a cold...", he mumbled, looking up at his father, giving him a face that looked like he'd have to go through hell torment. "Well, you look also really pale", The young father sighed and placed a hand on Law's forehead. "Hm... But you seem to have no fever.", he mumbled. "I'll get the thermometer", Corazon left the room for a moment and returned with the thermometer, placing it in Law's mouth. "Cang yo maywe hring me shome tea?", Law mumbled with the thermometer between his teeth. "Of course, little one.", his dad stood up and walked downstairs to get his son some tea. Law spit out the thermometer and moved it up and down his sleeve fast, checking the temperature. _39°C, sounds good_ , Law grinned and put it back into his mouth. He heard his father walking upstairs, so he put on his suffering face again. Corazon sat down again and checked the thermometer. "39?! Hell, you better stay at home tomorrow!", Rocinante mumbled shocked. _Check-pot!_ , Law thought, forcing himself not to smile. "Here's the tea, I put some honey inside", he placed the hot cup on the nightstand. "Wait some more minutes before you drink it, I'll come later and check up on you again, alright? I still have to work a little", he placed a kiss on his son's forehead. "Thank you, dad...", he smiled a little, then Corazon left the room. Law giggled a little and leaned back.

The next morning, Corazon entered Law's room again. "I called the school and told them that you're sick and won't come today. But I have to go work, so grandma and grandpa will come later to take care of you, alright?", he explained and Law just nodded, fake-coughing. "See you later then little one, I love you.", he smiled and left the room. Law grinned satisfied. Grandma and grandpa taking care of him meant a lot of sweets and love, but he thought wrong.


End file.
